Nazgul
by Beledien
Summary: ¿Cómo es la vida de los nazgul? Algunos personajes tienen su propia versión al respecto. Oneshot que participa en el reto Nº3 : Guía turística de la Tierra Media del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron Internet


**Nota:** los personajes y lugares son de la creación maravillosa del buen profesor Tolkien. Este en un oneshot que participa en el reto Nº3 : Guía turística de la Tierra Media del foro Cuando los hobbits descubrieron Internet. Sin más que decirles, espero que disfruten la lectura.

**Nazgul. **

La vida de un nazgul nunca fue sencilla. Eso si podemos decir que es vida, porque hace tiempo que los nazgul se convirtieron en seres incorpóreos que vagan haciendo maldades ataviados en pesadas túnicas negras para este cometido.

Bien, ¿cómo es el día de un nazgul? No muy diferente del de los demás.

Su día comienza cuando se les convoca para alguna misión, porque sino se quedan vagando incorpóreamente por los pasillos de Minas Morgul. Lo primero que hacen es comenzar a vestirse desde temprano, y a eso como a las seis la tarde ya están listos, siempre y cuando su vestuario no sufra de algún mal funcionamiento, como dejar ver un resquicio del vacío que en realidad son. Una vez vestidos la siguiente tarea es la de colocarles en sus monturas, si bien parecería sencillo subirles sin problemas, porque son supuestamente incorpóreos y por lo mismo no pesan nada más que sus atavíos, la operación nunca fue sencilla, los nueve seguían cayendo de las grandes criaturas voladoras que fueron criadas para ellos, por que sencillamente al momento de levantar el vuelo el viento producido por el aleteo de las bestias, despojaba a los antiguos reyes de sus atuendos negros. Vaya un problema a resolver.

Se tuvo que optar por monturas más sencillas como caballos que fueron muy difíciles de conseguir, los habitantes de Rohan rehusaron a proveernos a de los suyos, pese a que se les pidió amablemente por una docena de los mejores potros negros. Al parecer se molestaron por el detalle de la quema de sus campos de pastura y el saqueo de sus viviendas.

Finalmente se logró conseguir algunos caballos con los Haradrim, que son más cooperativos que esa malvada gente de la Marca.

Una vez en sus monturas, quedaba darles la misión a los nueve. Se le dijo específicamente que buscaran y trajeran a Bolsón ¿y qué fue lo que trajeron en su primera incursión con los humanos? Trajeron un bolsón que le arrebataron a una dama de Gondor.

Tanta preparación para eso. Se les tuvo que explicar que lo que se buscaba no era un Bolsón, sino a un sujeto llamado Bolsón, un mediano, un perianath, un hobbitla, y todavía se podía ver como los nueve ladeaban la cabeza como símbolo de que habían entendido absolutamente nada.

Finalmente se les tuvo que decir que la misión era buscar el Anillo Único, y a esto recién reaccionaron positivamente. Les indicamos con la representación de algunos orcos pequeños vestidos de medianos para que comprendieran que era uno de ellos los que tenían el anillo. Ante esta representación lanzaron un agudo chillido y exterminaron con los pobres orcos que simplemente cooperaban. Con el trabajo que costó conseguir los atuendos y las pelucas ensortijadas.

Por lo menos captaron el mensaje de ir a buscar a tipos parecidos a los orcos de la representación. Luego habría que indicarles por el lugar donde deberían buscar a estos sujetos. No fue algo sencillo, porque aunque se les mostrase todos los mapas que Mordor poseía, una cabeza sin cerebro es un problema a la hora de memorizar direcciones, y mandarles con un mapa tampoco parecía de gran ayuda. Se tuvo que optar por convencerles para que preguntaran por la dirección a seguir para encontrar la Comarca.

Al parecer eso fue en error, porque los crebain espías que mandó Saruman informaron que los nueve paraban en cada casa a preguntar por un sujeto llamado Bolsón, generalmente los habitantes les cerraban la puerta en la cara y no volvían a abrir por más que insistían con sus acostumbrados chillidos agudos. Creo que el pavor que infundían a la gente tenía mucho que ver con esa reacción.

No hicieron más que vagar por los bosques septentrionales de Eriador con poco éxito, porque los nazgul no pueden cruzar los arroyos. Vaya novedad, eso jamás habría pasado con una buena tropa de orcos.

Finalmente llegaron a Bree donde tampoco fueron recibidos de buena gana, y no hicieron más que zarandear un poco a un mediano que se atravesó en su camino. Vaya novedad, Bree está lleno de medianos y probablemente no era el portador del anillo. Su único aporte fue lograr que los poneys escaparan porque las bestezuelas no soportan esos chillidos.

Claro, mientras los medianos escaparon por el descampado y los nueve no fueron capaces de seguirles porque le temían al agua y sus majestades no podían ensuciar sus atuendos negros con barro y otras cosas a las que los orcos estamos acostumbrados.

Cuando finalmente tenían al mediano a su alcance fallaron de nuevo, una pequeña antorcha y que se mencione alguna que otra palabra en élfico les hizo huir como conejos. ¿Y se supone que su arma más poderosa es el miedo que infunden? Por favor, eso jamás habría pasado a una buena tropa de uruks.

Lo peor vino después. Intentando cruzar un vado logran hacer que sus monturas se ahoguen, con el trabajo que costó subirles y asegurarles ahí arriba. No tenemos más caballos para darles, excepto nuestras bestias aladas. Por lo menos logramos sujetarles a la montura gracias a que las costuras de los atavíos a las sillas de montar, tuvimos que aprender el arte de la costura, y si de por sí los orcos gozamos de poco aprecio y respeto, un orco con hilo y agujas es lo más ridículo que se puede ver.

Así que para terminar, no consideramos a los nazgul de gran ayuda, en lo posible esperamos que en la siguiente misión no les coloquen al mando de las tropas, por el bien del señor Sauron y para lograr sus malvados objetivos, los orcos pedimos otro general.

—¿Crees que este reporte dará resultado Shagrat?

—Cállate Snaga, o te enviaré a Cirith Ungol a vigilar a Ella-Laraña—respondió bruscamente el orco.

—Es que me parece que no es buena idea, escribir este tipo de cosas –replicó Snaga —, sabes que Khamul es uno de ellos y el único medio de hablar con el jefe es a través de él.

Shagrat se rascó la cabeza y arrugó en entrecejo.

—Eso no lo había pensado Snaga –dijo enfurecido Shagrat intentando patear a Snaga —¡Rayos Snaga, siempre me hechas a perder los planes! Si no fuera porque esos gritos me congelan la sangre y me muero de miedo cuando se acercan a nosotros.

**Nota final:** Oh sí, los orcos saben escribir, no muy bien, pero escriben.


End file.
